My Best Friends Birthday GX style
by StarWarsSisters
Summary: This story is for my best friend Kera. It's her birthday today and I thought I write her a little stroy. Kera and me are students at duel academy and are befriended to Jaden and his friends. I hope you like this story Kera. Happy Birthday BFF. Love you. D


It's just a normal day at duel academy. Is it? No it's not, it's my best friends birthday and we decided to throw a huge party at the beach. You probably want to know, who I mean by my best friend an by we.

My best friend is Kera and with we I meant Jaden, Alexis, Atticus (I hope he doesn't want to play something on his ukulele, that would be terrible), Chazz (that wondered me, he never wants to help by something), Hasselberry, Jesse (he's awesome), Syrus and even Zane, but I think he planed something and of course me, Arekusa, her BFF.

So we decided to ignore that she has her birthday today and surprise her tonight. I hope no one tells her something about that awesome plan.

So our school starts and we're sitting on our places in our classroom. Our teacher for today ...(drum-roll)... Crowler! What a surprise. Super.

I hope Jaden doesn't do anything stupid to get a detention or we're fucked, we need him for the party, he has to help us build everything up and we need everyone for it. I can't help, because I have to distract her, so she doesn't go to the beach.

"So who knows which type of monster cards are there?" Crowler asked.

Wow how hard is that?

Crowler looked around and his gaze fell on Syrus.

Poor Syrus. He's always so nerves when a teacher asks him something and Crowler likes that when he can scare somebody. That idiot.

"Syrus. Answer the question." Bingo. I knew it, he took Syrus.

Poor guy, he's extremely nervous.

"Eh...Ehm...Eh...there are normal monsters...eh...ehm..."

"Relax Sy. No big deal, you can do it." Jaden said to him.

Oh yea by the way. I sit right next to Jaden and Kera next to me, that's why I could here what he said.

"Eh...Ehm..."

"Does there come anything else?" He asked but didn't give Syrus a chance to respond.

"Sit down Syrus, does someone else know them?" That stupid clown. I would like to...

"That was so mean. He just does that on purpose." Kera said beside me.

"I know. Poor Sy. He's always so nervous."

Alexis stood up and listed the different monsters up.

After Crowler's terrible class we left the academy and went outside to get some fresh air.

"Final school is over." Jaden said and stretched.

"Yea, it wonders me that you didn't sleep during Crowler's class, like you always do." Kera started, she didn't knew what we have planned.

"I thought about to pay attention ones in his class. I'm smart too." Jaden replied and that was a lie and I think he shouldn't have mentioned the last part because that leads to a statement from Kera. "Since when that, you're only smart when it comes to dueling. So don't start with that or did you lost a bet?"

I elbowed Jaden, luckily Kera didn't noticed it, but Jaden didn't paid attention to me and gave Kera another answer. "You got me Kera. Yea I did a bet with Arekusa..." Oh great, what is he doing now? "We bet, that she can't beat me in a duel and I kinda lost."

"Good job, Arekusa." She actually took that as an answer, okay, then let's play that game!

"I know, I couldn't lose, someone had to keep him awake during class for ones." Kera and me laughed, while Jaden stuck his tongue out.

"Do you guys know what day it today?" Kera asked a little sad.

"Today is Tuesday... or." Atticus relied.

Kera sighed.

"Or did you meant something else?" Chazz said this time.

"No. It's nothing."

"So we have to go and do something." Alexis said and started to leave. "Come Jaden, Atticus, Chazz."

"Bye Kera. Bye Arekusa." They said.

"Where are you going?" Kera asked confused but they didn't respond.

"Hey Kera, let's go and go for a walk." I said and took her hand.

We walked for a while, talked and laughed.

_**Meanwhile by the other ones**_

"Oh boy. This is so hard." Atticus said.

"You wimp, you only have to but up some garlands, that's it. So don't complain." Chazz replied angrily while carrying some boxes for Alexis.

"Yea Atticus, how hard it that." Alexis agreed to him.

"Thanks to you two, but my back hurts and I'm older then you two."

"You're such a wimp, Atticus. You can complain about your back, when you're 80 but not now."

"But I'm..." Atticus wanted to answer but his dear sister didn't let him. "Just shut it Atticus and continue, we have to get done and it shouldn't be half ass, so do it right Atticus or I will make you do it right. And I bet you don't want that." She said, while glaring at her brother.

"Yes sisy." He answered and went fast back to his work.

_**Meanwhile by us**_

"So Arekusa, you don't know what day is today. Do you?" Kera asked me again sad. I didn't want to lie to her, but this should be a surprise and we decided not to tell her, no matter what happens.

"Like Atticus had said today is Tuesday. Or?" I replied, like I didn't knew it was her birthday.

"No that's right just right." She said, I could hear that she was pissed or got pissed.

I only had to wait until they send me a sms.

I put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me and said: "You know I'm your best friend and I don't forget anything, that includes my best friend." I smiled at her, I hope she gets the hint because more I couldn't give her.

"Yea, yea, I know." She still looked down, still sad and pissed. She didn't got the hint.

Suddenly my handy began to vibrate in my pocked. I let go of Kera and looked at it. I got a message from Alexis.

_Everything is ready. _

_You can bring her now to the beach._

I put it back into by pocked and looked at Kera, who wanted to know who wrote me something.

"Come I show you it." I said and pulled her by her wrist.

After a few minutes I stopped and put my hand in front of her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"I have something special for you and you're not allowed to see it until we're there. Okay?" I asked.

She nodded lightly her head and we continued our way to the beach.

Everybody was there, waiting for our birthday kid.

"Are you read?"

"Yes."

"Okay. 1...2...3..."

I put my hands away from her eyes and she could see what we had prepared for her or better the others.

"Happy Birthday." We all yelled and finally Kera's face lit up.

"This is...This is... Thank you all. This is super." She said happily.

"I told you that I don't forget thinks like this."

She hugged me and said again. "Thank you. Thank you. You're the best friend I have."

"Your welcome. Now let's have some fun."

We already partied for a while until Atticus wanted our attention. Oh boy, what is coming now?

"My I have your attention please. I prepared something special for our birthday kid..." He started, this isn't going to end well.

He pulled his ukulele out. Oh shit. He wants to play something.

"I wanna play a song, I wrote myself. Extra for your birthday Kera."

"You really want to hear this?" I asked her, hoping to get a no.

"Not really." She shock her head.

"Good." I turned to Alexis. "Alexis? Would you?"

She smiled evilly and went to her brother. "With pleasure."

"Atticus give me your ukulele."

"No." He had stopped to play.

"Give it to me." She got closer, while he went backwards.

"No. I don't want to."

"Give it to me, Atticus."

"No." And with that he started to run and Alexis after him. We will not see those two for a while. But if we will see Atticus again, that would be a wonder or at least meet him in full again.

"I wonder when the funeral will be." Kera said half laughing.

"I wonder too, maybe next weak, when we find his body parts." I said and we both couldn't keep it anymore and started to laugh loudly.

**Me: Happy Birthday BFF! I hope you liked this birthday story. **

**Happy Birthday too you.**

**Happy Birthday too you.**

**Happy Birthday love Kera.**

**Happy Birthday too you.**

**Love you BFF. =D**

**Please read! Extremely important!**

_**But before we start to talk about us, we want to that you read this! It's very important! Extremely important!**_

**Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. .Net follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from ****Fiction K****to****Fiction M****. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, .Net since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. .Net only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.**

**Signers:**

**Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
Masane Amaha's King  
Blueexorist  
Nero Angelo Sparda  
Konoha's Nightmare  
renjiyamato  
Nara110  
Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Exiled crow  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Silvdra-Zero  
YoukoTaichou  
Leonineus  
Aragon Potter  
Kur0Kishi  
ruto-kun-nata-chan  
Raptorcloak  
Little Kuriboh  
Yami-The-Dark ****StarWarsSisters**

**Please Sign, so we can still post our stories like before, without that they delet our stories because they have a little lemon in it or something else. Please Sign, it is very important! Please let us continue to write our stories like before even when we have to put them under MA then. But it's not fair to just delete our stories without any warning or something else.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
